A telematics system is one that provides information to or from a mobile source (e.g., a vehicle), and often describes vehicle systems that combine GPS and cellular technologies with onboard electronics which allow a vehicle to provide information to a remotely located client device or to access numerous telematics services provided a remotely located client device. Telematics services can include safety, communication, vehicle diagnostic and entertainment features.
Desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.